Motherly Love
by AsianPon3
Summary: What happens when Twilight wakes up in the middle of the night, only to discover that there is a baby human on her front library steps. Follow the journey of Midnight, a human who has been raised by the Twilight and the rest of the mane six, as he discovers his place in the world of Equestria, and learns that Family will always be there to help you in your time of need. Enjoy!
1. A New Arrival

**Boom! I said i was doing another story and here it is. Now, im not trying to sound full of myself or anything, but i dont think anyone has ever done a story like this before. But anyway, i hope you all enjoy the story, it will be a little different from my other romance/adventure stories i always write. I just wanted to try my hoof at a different genera. So i hope you all like it and dont forget to leave a comment telling me what you think. Any thoughts or criticism is also welcome. Until next time everypony. This is AsianPon3, reminding you to be safe and make smart decisions. -AsianPon3-**

Ponyville Library(8:00pm)

"Alright girls; let the slumber party begin." Twilight declared, as Pinkie started to play music and everypony began to dance. During the party, Rainbow Dash had managed to make her way over towards the snack table and began to engulf cupcakes and soda as fast as she could. Pinkie Pie bounced over towards her and began to make small talk, as Dash continued to help herself to the refreshments.

"Twilight, I must say that this slumber is simply much more divine than the last one we had." Rarity gracefully announced to Twilight. Twilight beamed a wide smile and nodded her head.

"Why thank you Rarity. I also have to agree that this slumber party is going much better than last time. Then again, everyone here seems to be getting along just fine." Twilight said, making Rarity give a slightly guilty laugh.

"Yes Twilight. Applejack and have worked out our differences since the last time. So please don't worry." Twilight began to laugh and put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"I am only kidding Rarity. I know you and Applejack have become even better friends since that incident." Twilight and Rarity both gave a little giggle before Twilight looked towards Fluttershy, who was sitting in a corner watching the party.

"Excuse me Rarity, I think I am going to go talk to Fluttershy a little bit." Twilight said, Rarity giving a nod.

"Of course dear. I will be right here if you want to converse later." Twilight nodded her head and headed over towards Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy, you enjoying the party?" Twilight asked the shy mare. Fluttershy nodded her head and sipped on her apple juice box again.

"Oh, it is simply wonderful Twilight. I really like the decorations you used, and I really like the juice you have. It tastes wonderful." Twilight giggled and nodded her head.

"Well I am glad you are having a wonderful time Fluttershy. As for the juice, you can thank Applejack for that. She made it herself." A moment later, a familiar southern accent could be heard approaching the two mares.

"Howdy yall, did you need something? I heard my name." Applejack asked. Twilight smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you Applejack. Fluttershy here was actually just commenting on how wonderful the apple juice you made was."

"Aw shucks Sugarcube. That means a lot to me. If you ever want anymore, just stop on by at Sweet Apple Acres. I will be more than happy to rustle up some more for ya." Applejack finished. Fluttershy smiled, as did Twilight.

"Why thank you Applejack. That is so kind and thoughtful of you. I really appreciate it." Fluttershy quietly thanked. Applejack smiled and raised a hoof in front of her.

"Think nothing of it Sugarcube. I'm just glad yall like it." She said, and then took her leave. Fluttershy looked back towards Twilight and smiled. Before any of them could say anything, a loud crash could be heard. Everypony looked towards the snack table, only to see Rainbow and Pinkie covered in large chunks of cake. Everypony started to laugh and the party continued well into the night.

It was now about midnight and everypony started to unroll their sleeping bags. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had cleaned themselves off from the earlier cake incident, and were now happily getting into their warm-soft sleeping bags.

"Goodnight everypony." Twilight said, as all of them responded with various goodnights as well. Ten minutes later, everypony was fast asleep.

Ponyville Library (2:00am)

A faint noise could be heard outside the library. Twilight slowly opened her eyes, still half asleep, and sat up in her sleeping bag. The faint noise could still be heard coming from outside the library. Twilight slowly got out of her sleeping bag and groggily walked towards the front door of the library. With every step closer to the door Twilight got, the sound become more and more audible. When Twilight finally arrived at the door, her horn glowed a dull purple and the front door quietly opened. As Twilight looked around for the source of the noise, she was momentarily shocked at what she saw. Sitting in front of the lavender colored unicorn was a basket. Just an average looking wooden basket; but it wasn't the basket that had shocked her. Lying inside the basket, tightly wrapped in a warm blanket, was a small human; no more than two years old. Twilight quickly realized that the sounds she had heard had actually come from the small human, who was still crying softly. Twilight quickly looked around again, but she noticed nopony around. All of Ponyville had their lights off, except for the few streetlights that were always on when it was dark. Twilight looked back down at the basket and noticed a small note pinned to the side. Twilight quickly levitated the note in front of her and used her horns magic as a light source. As she continued to read the note, her facial expression grew more and more emotional. She finished the letter and looked back down at the now sleeping child. She was confused, shocked, and quite frankly, she hadn't the faintest idea of what to do. She reread the letter once more, making sure she didn't miss any details she could have previously overlooked. After a moment of silence, she looked down one more time and a smile pierced her face as she saw the small child, sucking his thumb now fully asleep. She then levitated the small wooden basket inside the library and turned on the light. She was met with the confused and somewhat annoyed voices of her friends.

"Twilight, what time is..." Rainbow Dash was quickly hushed as Twilight set the basket down on the couch. She continued to stare at the basket as her friends became even more coherent.

"Twilight, what is that?" Applejack asked, staring at the basket, a confused expression plaguing her face. Twilight looked up at all her friends and gave a sigh.

"I don't really know Applejack. A woke up a few minutes ago and heard a faint noise coming from outside of the library. I was curious as to what it was and started to make my way towards the front door. After opening the door, this is what I found." Twilight said, pointing a hoof to the small child.

"I... I didn't know what to do at first. I looked around outside, but I saw no traces of anypony. I looked back down at the basket and upon further investigation; I realized there was a note attached to it. I quickly read it and was..." she paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"I was unsure of how to respond actually." Twilight looked back at the basket and smiled.

"What did the note say Twi?" Fluttershy curiously asked, in her signature, whisper of a voice. Twilight sighed again and held the letter up in front of her. She stared at all her friends and then at the letter, as she began to read it aloud.

Ten Minutes Later

Twilight finished the letter, rereading it aloud a second time after everypony wanted to confirm what they had heard. Everypony in the room was left speechless at the information the letter held.

"So what do yall reckon we do then?" Applejack asked.

"What do you mean what do we do? We do the only logical thing here Applejack." Rarity said, Applejack giving her a somewhat annoying glare.

"And what exactly is the logical thing to do?" Rainbow asked.

"We will take care of him, duh!" Pinkie burst out. Twilight quickly put a hoof to her mouth and made a 'shhh' sound; but it was too late. The child stirred from his sleep and began to cry. Everypony glared at Pinkie, who gave a sheepish smile and took a step back.

"Oh you poor little thing. It's ok, Fluttershy is here." Fluttershy said, gently taking the child out of the basket and rocking him in her hooves. The child quickly quieted his crying and began to quickly fall back asleep. Everypony had a smile on their face, even Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked up at the girls, who all looked back at her, except Fluttershy who was still staring at the small child in her hooves and giving a look of happiness.

"So it's settled then. We will all pitch in and help take care of him. Is that alright with everypony?" Twilight asked. Everypony nodded their head, even Fluttershy who was still more focused on nurturing the small child.

"Alright then. Since I'm used to taking care of Spike, he can live here with me. I will devise a schedule and times that we each will be responsible for taking care of him. I will also send a letter to the princess about this." Everypony nodded their head again.

"Umm, what are we going to name him?" Fluttershy asked, looking over at Twilight and the others now.

"I... I don't know. I guess I actually had forgotten about that." Twilight said, putting a hoof to her chin and beginning to think of a name.

"Well, it needs to be something cool." Rainbow Dash quickly requested.

"Well I'm not sure if 'cool' is the way to go. But the name must simply be divine and full of sophistication." Rarity retorted back at Rainbow Dash.

"Now hang on a minute everypony. I think he should have a historical name. A name of great importance." Twilight interrupted. Everypony but Fluttershy began to argue over a name for the child.

"How about Midnight?" Fluttershy quietly asked, just loud enough to get the attention of her friends.

"What was that Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, all of the ponies staring at Fluttershy. She was startled by the sudden amount of attention, but repeated herself.

"Umm, I was just suggesting, that we umm, name him... Midnight." Fluttershy said, getting quieter with every word she spoke.

"Midnight, now that's a cool name." Rainbow said, Fluttershy smiling at the compliment.

"I simply adore it. It is sophisticated, yet mysterious." Rarity added.

"Well, I think we found a name then." Twilight said, looking over at the child.

"I guess his name will be Midnight." All the ponies nodded in agreement as the peacefully sleeping child continued to sleep. All the ponies smiled and slowly made their way back to their sleeping bags. All except Fluttershy, who was still cradling Midnight. Twilight turned around and made eye contact with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, will you be all right?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded her head and stared back down at Midnight.

"I'm fine Twilight. I just want to make sure he is safe." She said in a motherly tone. Twilight smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok Fluttershy. Goodnight and see you in the morning." She said, turning off all but one light so there was a faint yellowish glow surrounding the room. Fluttershy smiled and rested her head on the back of the couch. Slowly drifting off to sleep with Midnight in her hooves.

Eight Years Later

"Alright, just walk in and go straight up to my room." I said to myself, reaching up and feeling my right eye, which was painfully swollen. I sighed and continued to make my way back to the library.

After another few minutes I finally arrived at the front door of the library.

"Alright, just go in and hurry up the stairs. Head low and everything should be fine." I said to myself, opening up the door and stepping inside. I quickly noticed that Twilight was sitting on the couch and reading a book. I quickened my pace and headed for the stairs. I was almost at the foot of stairs before I heard Twilight's voice.

"Hey Midnight, how was school to..." she stopped midsentence. I didn't look up from the ground, but froze in place.

"It was... good mom." I said, starting to inch my way up the stairs.

"Midnight." Twilight said, a hint of questioning in her face.

"Yeah mom." I said, not looking away from the stairs. I couldn't see it, but I could tell she was giving me a, 'what happened' look. There were a few moments of silence between us before she called my name out again.

"Midnight." She called out again. I reluctantly turned around and walked back towards the couch, my head still pointed towards the ground. I took a seat next to Twilight and continued to stare down. Twilight let out a small sigh and lifted my head with her hoof. As she stared at my face she could see that I had a swollen black eye, undoubtedly from where a got hoofed. She let out another sigh and in a very calm voice, asked what happened.

"Nothing really. Just some of us playing around." I lied. Twilight looked into my eyes but didn't say anything.

"What were their names Midnight?" she asked, a little less calm. I shuffled my feet a little before giving out a sigh myself.

"They... they were the same two as last time." I said, shuffling my feet even more.

"Boulder and Dazer... again?" she asked. I nodded my head as well as Twilight.

"I will have to have a talk with their parents then."

"NO!" I shouted, startling Twilight slightly.

"You can't tell them about this." I said, becoming quieter with each word. Twilight raised and eyebrow and had a confused look on her face.

"And why not Midnight. This is the third time in two months they have hurt you. I have to put a stop to this." Twilight said.

"But they will make fun of me for telling you." I said, feeling self-conscious. Twilight sighed and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Midnight, if we don't do something to stop this bullying, they will continue to do it." I looked down towards the ground and gave a sigh. Twilight then pulled me into a loving hug.

"I wont talk to their parents Midnight." Twilight said. I immediately pulled away from the hug and looked at her, slightly disbelieving what I heard.

"Re... really?" I asked. Twilight nodded her head and I threw my arms her.

"Thank you mom, thank you." I said, making Twilight giggle.

"There is one condition though." She said, making me look up with skepticism.

"The next time something like this happens, I am going to talk to their parents. Ok?" she said, a smile beaming across my face as I nodded my head up and down spastically.

"Thank you mom, thank you." I said, hugging her again.

"Your welcome Midnight. Now go upstairs and get ready. I promised your aunts that we would all go out for dinner tonight. You do remember what today is right?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Of course I do. Today's my birthday." I said. Twilight laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes it is. I can't really believe it has been eight years since you were born." She said. I smiled back at her and was beaming with pride.

"Mom" I said, a little embarrassed as Twilight kissed me on the forehead again and ushered me up the stairs.

"Come on Midnight. Hurry up and get ready. We will leave in around twenty minutes." She said, as I quickly ran up the stairs. A moment later the door closed and Twilight let out a small sigh of relief. She looked down at where I had been sitting and a smile crept across her face.

"Seven years ago today. I can't believe you have been here for seven years." She mentally told herself, being shaken out of her daydream by the front door of the library opening. Spike had come back and Twilight smiled.

"So is everything ready for tonight?" she asked. Spike smiled at Twilight and gave a reassuring nod.

"Wonderful. I hope he likes it." She said, Spike laughing and nodding his head.

"Of course he will Twi. It is going to be awesome." He said. Twilight giggled to herself and looked back up the stairs. Spike walked across the library floor and sat next to her.

"When are you going to tell him Twi?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head and continued to stare up at the stairs.

"I... I don't know Spike. He is getting old enough to understand but... but every day that goes by, I find it harder to tell him." She confessed. Spike looked up at the stairs and gave a silent sigh. He then looked back towards Twilight.

"Just promise me he won't find out the hard way. It would be better to tell him yourself then have him find out some other way." He said, Twilight nodding in agreement.

"I will Spike, just... not now." She said, as a door from upstairs opened and I came running down as fast as I could. Twilight smiled as I stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw Spike. Twilight got off from the couch and levitated a saddlebag onto her back.

"You ready Midnight?" she asked, as I jumped up and down with joy. She let out another giggle as the three of us headed out the door and towards the restaurant that we were going to meet everypony at.

Restaurant (20 Minutes Later)

"Auntie Pinkie, Auntie Rainbow, Auntie Rarity, Auntie Applejack, Auntie Fluttershy!" I yelled, running towards my aunts with my arms extended. I was soon gathered in a group hug by everypony.

"Happy birthday Midnight." They all said in unison. I smiled and after a minute or so, was pulled away from the hug.

"Oh dear Midnight. What happened to your eye?" Fluttershy asked, sounding extremely worried. I began to give a nervous laugh and scratch the back of my neck.

"I was playing with some friends and it got a little out of hoof." I said. Fluttershy still wore a worried expression on her face, but Rainbow Dash butted in.

"Ha. How does the other colt look?" she asked, as I laughed a little.

"Hey auntie Rainbow, you know I don't like fighting." I said, earning a hoof messing up my mane from Rainbow.

"I know you don't Midnight."

"And it is a good thing you don't. Fighting is just awful. It is... undignified." Rarity said, while her horn glowed and she began to fix my mane.

"Thanks Auntie Rarity." I said, looking at my mane and smiling.

"Your welcome sweetheart." She said, before I got pulled out into another hug from Pinkie.

"Hey Auntie Pinkie." I said, a smile on her face.

"Hey there Midnight. I hope you are having a super duper, fun filled birthday so far." She said as I smiled and nodded my head.

After everypony else had their turn to individually greet me, we were seated at a table and enjoyed two hours of eating of socializing. After a little while longer, it was time for everypony to go their own way.

"Aww, do you all really have to leave now?" I asked, sorrow filling my voice.

"I'm sorry Midnight, but they all have things they need to do." Twilight said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Don't worry Midnight. We will see you again soon." Applejack said. I smiled and nodded my head. We then all had another group hug. In the next few minutes they were gone. Twilight looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"How about we take a walk in the park Midnight. That always seems to cheer you up." Twilight said, giving me a slight nuzzle. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Ok mom." I said. When then started to walk towards the park.

After about an hour walk we decided to head back to the library. It was a peaceful walk and the entire time I could see Twilight had a small smile on her face.

"Hey mom. Why are you smiling?" I asked, about a minute from the library. She looked down at me and gave me another nuzzle on the cheek.

"You'll see Midnight." She said, giggling slightly to herself. I was confused but continued to walk next to her until we were at the front door. Twilight opened it and we both walked in. To my surprise, all the lights were out. I looked back at Twilight as she shut the door behind us.

"Mom, I can't see anything." I said, only to be startled by a sudden burst of light emitting around the room. I was even more shocked at what I saw in front of me. The entire library had been decorated and transformed into a surprise birthday party.

"Surprise!" everypony said. I looked around and saw that all my Aunties were there. I began to smile and rushed over to hug them all. They all returned the affection as a laughing Twilight trotted next to us. She joined in the hug and soon the party began. There was dancing, games, and most notably, a giant cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Midnight' written in icing. The party continued until it was time to open presents.

"Alright Midnight, this first present is from Auntie Rarity." Twilight said, floating a beautifully wrapped present in front of me. I quickly ripped through the wrapping paper, which made Dash giggle a little, and opened the cardboard box that had been covered. Inside the box was a stylish blue backpack. I took it out and looked at it.

"I hope you like it sweetheart. It was an experimental design that would fit more comfortably with your back than the traditional saddlebag. I do hope it fits." Rarity said. I quickly tried it on and a grateful smile beamed across my face as I turned towards Rarity and hugged her.

"Thank you Auntie Rarity." I said. Rarity smiled and gracefully returned the hug.

"Think nothing of it. Only the best for our little Midnight." She said, making me blush slightly.

"Alright Midnight, this next present is from Applejack." Twilight said, levitating a small box in front of me. I quickly opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a long rope. Applejack chuckled and stepped forward.

"It's a lasso Sugarcube. I figure I can start teaching you how to lasso since you are getting old enough now." She said, a smile and blush on her face. I quickly hugged her and thanked her for the gift.

"Thank you so much Auntie Applejack. I can't wait to be as good as you." I said, receiving a laugh from everypony in the room.

"Alright, this next gift is from Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. Pinkie quickly brought over her present before Twilight even had a chance to grasp it with her magic.

"Go ahead silly, open it." She said. I dug into the present and smiled at what I saw.

"A cookbook. Does that mean?" I was cut off by Pinkie nodding her head.

"It sure does silly. I am going to teach you how to cook." She said. I lunged my arms around her and quickly thanked her.

"Thank you Auntie Pinkie. Hopefully I'm as good as you making cupcakes one day." I said. Pinkie smiled and took a step back.

"Ok. Fluttershy, would you like to give your gift next?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded her head and brought her present in front of me.

"I hope you like it... I wasn't sure exactly what to get you." She admitted. I tore off the wrapping paper on the box and opened it. Inside was a miniature bonsai tree. I looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you Fluttershy. I love it." I said, admiring the beauty of the small tree that was in front of me. Fluttershy smiled, and after a quick hug, flew back into the group of ponies.

"Alright, my turn." Rainbow Dash said, grabbing her present and giving it to me. I noticed that it was wrapped in Wonderbolt wrapping paper. I laughed a little and quickly tore through it. What I saw after I opened the box shocked me.

"Hey Auntie Rainbow. I don't see anything inside the box." I said, looking into the box again. Rainbow smiled, and everypony looked at her.

"Well Yeah. This gift isn't as big as the others, but I hope you will enjoy it." She said, while pulling out a small envelope from her saddlebag that was on the ground. I took the envelope in my hands and gently opened it. My eyes went wide at what I saw.

"Are these...?" I questioned, shocked and amazed at the same exact time. Rainbow had her trademark smirk and nodded her head.

"You bet. Those are two tickets to see the Wonderbolts perform in two weeks. All we have to do is get Twi to cast the walking on clouds spell for you and you should be fine." Rainbow said, looking towards Twilight who gave a nod of agreement.

"Thank you Auntie Rainbow, Thank you." I said, hugging her tight as her face blushed.

"No problem Midnight. Like Rarity said, only the best for you." She said, earning another smile from me as I held the tickets in my grasp.

"How about I hang onto those until the show. I don't think you would want to lose something like that." Twilight said. I nodded my head in agreement as Twilight levitated the tickets to a safe spot.

"And last but not least, my present." Twilight said, levitating a very small box in front of me. I opened the box and was stunned at what I saw. Inside the box was a golden necklace and locket. After getting help to put it on, I held the locket portion in my hand and opened it. Inside the locket there was a picture of all of us at the zoo. I was around six or seven at the time, but we were all hugging each other in a group hug. I smiled and closed the locket.

"Thank you mom." I said, receiving a hug and a small kiss on the forehead from Twilight.

"This locket is to make sure that whatever happens, you are never alone. We will always be here to help you and guide you Midnight. We all love you so much." She said, as everypony gathered around me and gave me a warm group hug. A tear ran down my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you everypony. I love you all too, and I know that you if I get into any trouble, I will always have my family to help support me." I said. Twilight and all the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well alright Midnight, how about you go put everything you got in a safe place inside your room." Twilight asked. I nodded my head and quickly dashed up the stairs with all my presents in my hand. Once I was out of view, Twilight looked back at the girls, with a little more emotion in her face.

"Girls, I think we need to have a meeting later tonight about something." Everypony looked at Twilight and waited for an explanation.

"It is just that Midnight is growing up so fast now and next then you know he will be as old as us. We need to tell him the truth, sooner rather than latter. Everypony looked at each other, but as a minute passed, everypony nodded their heads.

"Wonderful, we can all meet back in the library at around nine." Twilight said.

"But what about Midnight Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight nodded her head and turned towards Rainbow.

"Rainbow, do you think Midnight can stay the night with you?" Twilight asked. Rainbow nodded her head and gave a salute.

"Wonderful. I will cast the cloud flying spell on Midnight so he can stay at your cloud home." Twilight finished. A moment later, I came running down the stairs with a smile on my face.

"Ok mom. Everything is in a safe place." I said, receiving a warm smile from Twilight.

"Hey Midnight, I have another surprise for you. How would you like to stay with Auntie Rainbow for tonight?" she asked. My eyes got wide and I jumped up and down with glee.

"Yes, yes, yes. That would be so awesome." I said. Twilight smiled and took a few steps closer to me. With the flash of her horn, I could feel a strange energy around me. After a minute or so, she lifted her horn and smiled.

"Alright Midnight, now I want you to behave yourself and be careful. You can walk on clouds but you can still fall off of them." Twilight said. I quickly nodded my head and danced around with glee. Everypony was watching me and began to giggle slightly. Twilight leaned in and whispered something to them all, but I was too distracted to even notice.

"Alright Midnight. Auntie Rainbow is here to take you back with her tonight." I smiled as Rainbow stepped forward.

"Alright, say goodbye to everypony else first before you leave." Twilight reminded me. I nodded my head and individually hugged each pony there.

"Thank you all so much. This has been the best birthday I have ever had." I said, full of joy. Everypony smiled and accepted the compliment. Rainbow Dash then put a hoof onto my shoulder.

"Ready Midnight?" she asked. I spastically nodded my head as I felt myself being lifted off the ground and onto Rainbow's back. I looked back and saw Twilight smiling as her horn stopped glowing. She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I love you Midnight."

"I love you too mom." I said, as Rainbow Dash smiled and began to walk towards the door. Once we were outside I grabbed onto her neck and she had a small smirk on her face.

"Ready Midnight?" she asked. I nodded my head and she gently took off from the ground and ascended towards her house. Everypony watched as Rainbow flew off in the distance, with me on her back and as happy as can be.


	2. The Wonderbolts Part 1

**Sorry everypony, i have had so much stuff i have had to do over the week or so. This is part one of the chapter, and part two should be up soon. Until then, i hope you all enjoy and remember to be safe and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 2

The Library (9:00pm)

"Alright, is everypony here?" Twilight asked, surveying the ponies around her.

"Um, what about Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. Before Twilight could respond, the door opened and in walked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey everypony, I just finished putting Midnight to bed." She said, walking in through the door and sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, now that everypony is here, we can begin." Twilight inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"As you all know, Midnight is getting older everyday. Before long, he is going to be as old as we are." Twilight quickly sighed before continuing.

"He is bound to find out where he came from sooner or later. I... I just don't know how to tell him though. It would break his heart to find out we have been lying to him for so long... but the longer we wait, the harder it will be to tell him. I... I just don't know what to do." Twilight said, hanging her head low. Pinkie walked towards Twilight and gave a gentle nuzzle under her chin.

"Twi, we have all had the same thoughts. We all knew this day would come, where we would have to tell Midnight the truth. Nopony said it was going to be easy, but he does deserve to know." Applejack said, sighing slightly, but putting on a smile as she looked up from the ground.

"Even though he wasn't born here we all still love him like he was our own. Nothing will ever change that and he knows it. He will probably be upset or even frightened at first, but that is when we need to be there for him. We are all more than friends; ever since Midnight came into our lives, we have been like a family." Applejack finished, receiving nods from all the ponies in the room as Twilight had a small smile beam across her face.

"Thank you all so much girls. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Think nothing of it Twi. We are always here to help you and Midnight." Applejack said, giving Twilight a pat on the back with her hoof.

"Well thank you everypony. I'm glad I know I can count on you in my time of need." Twilight glanced around the room, making eye contact with her friends.

"Alright. Then on Midnight's next birthday, we will tell him the truth." Everypony nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to talk to you girls about. You can all go home now, I know it has been a long day for most of you."

"Yeah, and I need to make sure Midnight is alright. I don't want him waking up and discovering I'm not even there." Rainbow said, giving a slight laugh.

"I will see you all soon." Rainbow said, walking towards the door and waving goodbye. She then spread her wings and quickly flew back home.

Two Weeks Later

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we are going to see the Wonderbolts!" I shouted excitedly, staring out the window of the library.

"Settle down now Midnight, Auntie Rainbow will be here in any minute now." Twilight calmly said, turning the page of her book as she continued to read on the couch.

"I know mom, but I'm just so excited. I mean, I have never been to one of the Wonderbolts' shows before. I'm just... oh I just can't wait for Auntie Rainbow to get here." I said, continuing to stare out the window. A few minutes had passed before my eyes widened with excitement.

"She's here!" I yelled, racing towards the door. I was only a hoofstep away from the door before I began to feel an aurora surround me. I looked back towards Twilight, a smile on her face as she approached the door.

"Just a minute Midnight. I want to talk to Auntie Rainbow for a minute. Why don't you go upstairs and grab a get a picture of the Wonderbolts. I'm sure they will sign it for you." Twilight said. I was gently set down and ran as fast as I could upstairs. After I was out of sight, Twilight opened the door and in walked Rainbow Dash.

"He Twi, is Midnight ready?" Rainbow asked. Twilight giggled a little and nodded her head.

"Yeah he is. I just sent him upstairs to find a picture of the Wonderbolts. Maybe he can get them to autograph it." Twilight said, looking towards the stairs. Rainbow smiled as Twilight turned her attention back towards Rainbow.

"So Rainbow, I want to make sure you are ok with this. I mean, Midnight has never really been anywhere outside of Ponyville before and I'm just worried that some of the other ponies will act differently around him. I don't want him to be mistreated or looked at like he was some sort of oddity just because he looks different." Rainbow smirked, placing a hoof around Twilight.

"Don't worry Twi, nothing bad will happen to Midnight. And if anypony tries to mess with him, they have to deal with me." Rainbow said, puffing out her chest. Twilight slightly smiled and nodded her head.

"I know you will Rainbow. I'm just worried is all." Twilight said, giving another slight laugh.

"I guess it's just my motherly instincts." Rainbow was about comment, but was interrupted as I jumped on top of her.

"Auntie Rainbow!" I exclaimed, hugging her around the neck. Rainbow and Twilight began to laugh as I cautiously slid off of Rainbow. Twilight smiled and her horn began to glow. I was soon becoming enveloped in a purple aura. I stood as still as possible with my eyes shut, as my body began to feel warm and tingly. After a minute or so, I felt like my normal self again. I opened my eyes and was met with a smiling Twilight in front of me.

"Now don't forget to behave yourself Midnight. I want you to be on your best behavior with Auntie Rainbow. Understand?" Twilight asked, half serious in her tone.

"Yes mom." I said, rolling my eyes but giving Twilight a kiss on the cheek. Twilight smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know you will Midnight. Now just remember to stay close to Auntie Rainbow the entire time you are there. Don't go wandering off and if any strangers try to talk with you, just ignore them tell Auntie Rainbow."

"Yes mom, I understand. Can we go now, Please?" I said, putting on the biggest smile I could. Twilight laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright you two. I will see you here in a little bit. Just remember to be safe and to have fun." Twilight said, giving me a hug before shoeing us towards the door.

"Now go and enjoy yourselves. You are going to miss the show if you stay here any longer." Twilight said, usher us towards the door. I quickly sped past Rainbow and threw open the door. Rainbow soon followed and I was lifted onto her back.

"Ready Midnight?" Rainbow asked. I gave a reassuring nod and smile.

"Good. And don't forget to hang on tight." Rainbow said, flapping her wings and taking off towards Cloudsdale.

Cloudsdale (30mins Later)

"We're here!" I yelled, gazing at the magnificent cloud kingdom. Rainbow smiled to herself, before landing in an open area coming to a complete stop.

"Yeah we are Midnight. Now just remember to stay close to me. Cloudsdale is a very large place and I don't want you to get lost in the crowd of ponies." Rainbow said. I nodded my head and we soon found ourselves walking towards a large stadium. As we got closer, I could hear see how much more crowded it was getting. I grabbed onto Rainbow's wing and continued to walk through the crowd. The one thing I noticed was that many of the ponies were staring at me as I made my way through the crowd.

"Hey, Auntie Rainbow?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Why is everypony staring at me?" I asked innocently. Rainbow pulled me slightly closer to her side as we kept walking.

"Don't mind them Midnight, they just need to mind their own business." Rainbow said, not really answering my question. I quickly got over all the weird stares I was getting as we finally arrived at the stadium.

"It's so awesome!" I said, Rainbow Dash smiling.

"Yeah it is. Believe it or not, I actually competed here in this very stadium. That of course was a long time ago, but it still brings back memories." Rainbow said, getting lost in her daydream.

"Did you win?" I asked, and was met with a smirk from Rainbow.

"Of course I did Midnight. I performed the Sonic Rainboom, which saved your auntie Rarity and the Wonderbolts." Rainbow finished.

"Wow, you really are the best flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow smiled and rubbed my hair with her hoof.

"I don't really mean to brag, but... I am." She said, another smirk on her face. We continued to walk, me close to her side, as we entered the stadium. As I came into the opening my eyes widened as I gazed at the cloud-constructed stadium that lye in front of me.

"Come on Midnight, let's get to our seats." Rainbow said, walking towards the front of the stadium. I quickly followed her and we soon found ourselves sitting in the very front row on a large floating cloud. I continued to admire the scenery around me, looking towards all the different ponies that were there to watch the show. I began to feel slightly startled when I found some of them staring back at me with puzzled looks. I quickly looked away and then turned towards Rainbow. She looked towards me and smile beamed across her face. I smiled back at her, but was startled by the sound of loud brass horns. I quickly looked around and focused my attention towards the middle of the stadium.

"Mares and Gentlecolts. Welcome to Cloudsdale Stadium. It with my great honor and privilege to introduce to you, the Wonderbolts." The announcer said. A moment later the Wonderbolts fly right in front Rainbow and me. My heart started racing as I continued to watch Wonderbolts, my eyes never wandering, but constantly following every move the Wonderbolts made.

An Hour Later

"That was amazing!" I yelled, walking next to Rainbow who looked down at me and smiled.

"I knew you would like it." Rainbow said, smirking as we continued to walk. I beamed a smile across my face as I walked closely by Rainbow. We continued to walk until a huge crowd of Pegasus ponies stopped us.

"Auntie Rainbow, what is going on?" I asked, staring at Rainbow Dash. I then heard massive cheers and saw faint trails of flashing camera lights.

"It's just the Wonderbolts Midnight." Rainbow said, my eyes widening.

"Do you think I can get an autograph Auntie Rainbow?" I asked, my picture of the Wonderbolts in my front right pocket.

"I don't think so Midnight. I don't think we can even get through this way." She said, a disappointed, but understanding look on my face.

"I'm sorry Midnight." Rainbow said, as we began to walk in the opposite direction of the crowd. We only walked a few steps before we heard somepony call out to Rainbow.

"Hey, wait a second." A voice called from the middle of the crowd. Rainbow and I turned around to see Spitfire in her Wonderbolts uniform fly next to us. I was left speechless, however, Rainbow stood closer to me as we both stared at Spitfire. Spitfire looked at Rainbow and then at me, a gentle smile adorning her face.

"Hey Rainbow, long time no see." Spitfire said and then kneeling down so she could make eye contact with me.

"And who are you?" she asked, still smiling.

"I'm... I'm Midnight." I managed to stammer out.

"Midnight; that is a very nice name." she said. My heart began to race faster as I quickly pulled out a pen and my Wonderbolts picture out of my pocket.

"Can you... please autograph this." I asked innocently. Spitfire smiled and took the pen in her mouth as she quickly signed her name on the picture. She handed the picture and pen back to me, and I squealed in delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I exclaimed, causing Spitfire to laugh slightly with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, how would you two like to hang out with Soarin and me for a little bit?" Spitfire asked. I quickly turned towards Rainbow for an answer. Rainbow slowly put a hoof to her chin to think.

"Please, please, please can we Auntie Rainbow?" I asked. Rainbow took a few more moments to think before a small smirk crept across her face.

"Of course we can Midnight." Rainbow said, looking back towards Spitfire.

"We would love too Spitfire." Rainbow said, gaining another smile from Spitfire.

"Wonderful. Let me go drag Soarin out of the crowd and we can head to a more secluded place where we won't get bothered by fans. " Spitfire said, flying back towards the crowd of ponies and then dragging Soarin out of the crowd and landing next to us again.

"Thanks Spitfire. I don't know if I could last much longer." He said, laughing slightly. Spitfire turned towards Rainbow and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. Rainbow nodded her head as she looked down towards me.

"Ready Midnight?" she asked. I nodded my head and soon found myself once again on Rainbow's back. After a few more seconds, I found myself flying through the air, admiring all of Cloudsdale.

Twenty Minutes Later (Rainbow's P.O.V.)

"Don't worry about anypony bothering us here. This is a private park so the guards keep away any unwanted visitors." Spitfire said, sitting on the bench next to Rainbow Dash. I smiled as we watched Soarin and Midnight roughhouse slightly. I then turned towards Spitfire with a curious look on my face.

"Spitfire, it's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you and Soarin, but why the sudden eagerness to talk?" Spitfire sighed, and then looked towards Soarin and Midnight as they continued to play.

"I hope you don't think me rude, but I was curious as to who your little friend is. If I remember correctly, he called you Auntie. If you don't mind, I would like to hear your story if it's not too much trouble?" Spitfire asked. I sighed and turned My attention back towards Soarin and Midnight. I then breathed in heavily and began to explain everything to Spitfire.


	3. The Wonderbolts Part 2

**Sorry it took so long for the rest of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to another chapter being out soon. Dont know how long soon is, but it will get done. Until then, be safe everypony and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 2 (Part 2)

One Hour Later

"I see... that is so sad." Spitfire said, her mood changing from one of curiosity to that of slightly depressed.

"And the worst part is that he still doesn't know the truth." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"Are you going to tell him?" Spitfire asked, her curiosity increasing again.

"Yes, we plan on telling him, soon actually. But we just want to wait a little bit longer. He is growing so fast, but we still fear he might be a little young to know the truth." Rainbow concluded. Spitfire nodded her head and smiled gently towards Rainbow.

"You really care about him don't you?" Spitfire asked. Rainbow smiled back and nodded her head.

"Of course I do. I think of him as my own, though Twilight is more like a mother to him."

"What do you mean by that?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, Twilight is like Midnight's mom. He lives with Twilight at the library. She has also taken on the responsibility of being the main caregiver for him. Since we all agreed to help and I have been there for almost his entire life, he thinks of me as part of his family, but still sees Twilight as his mom." Spitfire nodded her head in understanding.

"I see." Spitfire slowly began to smile.

"Thank you for telling me your story. And again, I'm sorry if I intruded on your personal life." Spitfire apologetically said. She was met with a quick smile from Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry about it Spitfire. I don't mind telling the story at all." Rainbow said, looking towards the sky then back at Spitfire.

"I'm sorry Spitfire, but it seems that it is getting late and I promised Twilight I would have Midnight home very soon. Thank you again for inviting us; we should do this again real soon." Rainbow said, standing up from the bench and stretching her wings and back. She then called towards me.

"Midnight, it's time to leave. What do you say to Soarin and Spitfire for inviting us here?" Rainbow asked, waiting for me to respond with a thank you.

"Thank you so much. You are the bestest Wonderbolts ever!" I said with excitement in my voice. Soarin and Spitfire smiled as I situated myself onto Rainbow's back.

"We will see you around Midnight. We look forward to seeing you again at some of our shows." Soarin said, ruffling my hair slightly with his hoof. I gave a quick laugh before waving goodbye to the both of them. Rainbow smiled and I soon found myself on my way back to Ponyville, with both Spitfire and Soarin waving us off.

"He is a good little colt." Soarin said, making Spitfire eye him strangely.

"Really? And since when are you the foal loving type?" She asked, causing him to blush slightly, but quickly regain his composure.

"I never said I wasn't the foal loving type. And besides, he seems... different then all the other ponies I meet." Soarin said, deep in thought about the mysterious creature.

"Well Soarin, he isn't a pony." Spitfire retorted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Soarin glared at her but quickly eased up.

"You know what I mean Spitfire. I... I don't know why, but I think I felt a strange connection between us. Something that I haven't really felt before, but it's a good feeling." Soarin quickly stated. Spitfire put a hoof to her chin and thought about what Soarin had said. It took her a few minutes before she looked towards Soarin with a calm but somewhat serious face.

"Soarin, it may be because he sees you as a fatherly figure." Spitfire said. Soarin just stared at Spitfire, studying her expression and the likelihood of her trying to pull a fast one on him. But Spitfire's face told Soarin that she was serious and didn't mean it in a joking manner.

"What... what are you talking about Spitfire?" Soarin asked, still trying to process what Spitfire said.

"Well think about it Soarin. He has grown up his entire life without a dad. The way he seems to look up to you is a certain way that a foal would view his or her own dad. And you were just playing with him, in a way that a father would play with his own son." Spitfire finished, leaving Soarin shocked at her explanation.

"Spitfire, I... I don't know how to respond to that actually." Soarin said. Spitfire rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to respond to that if you don't want too, but that is my opinion." Soarin looked at Spitfire and gave a gentle nod of his head.

"I... I guess that would explain it." Soarin said, still thinking. Spitfire smiled and put a hoof around his neck.

"Come on Soarin, let's go get a drink and relax. I'm exhausted." Spitfire said, causing Soarin to smile.

"Yeah, a drink sounds refreshing right about now."

"And who knows; maybe you will find a pony there that loves foals just as much as you. Then you two can start a family and have as many foals as you want." Spitfire teased, Soarin sighing in response.

"You aren't gonna let this foal thing go, are you?" Soarin asked. Spitfire beamed a smile on her face as she lifted into the air.

"And what kind of friend would I be if I did?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Soarin said, letting out another sigh before taking off with Spitfire.

Twilight's Library (1 Hour Later)

"How was the show Midnight?" Twilight asked, watching as I swiftly ran up the stair and into my room. Twilight turned her attention to Rainbow, who had a small smile on her face. They made eye contact with each other before Twilight asked, "Did everything go all right with the Wonderbolts show?" Twilight curiously asked. Rainbow sat down next to her and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was very... nice." She said, stretching out on the part of the couch Twilight wasn't using.

"Well I'm glad it went good. Did... did Midnight have any problems while you were there?" she asked, a small hint of concern in her voice. Rainbow looked at her and shook her head.

"Not really Twilight. There were some ponies that would stare but Midnight was too caught up with seeing the Wonderbolts to really notice." She said, Twilight sighing in relief.

"Good, very good." She said, before looking towards the stairs to see me running down them as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Mom, mom. Take a look at what I got!" I excitedly yelled. Half way down the stairs I lost my footing and began to fall face first towards the bottom of the stairs. Twilight's horn quickly glowed and I was enveloped in a purple aura only a few inches above the floor. Twilight sighed and gently levitated me towards her.

"Midnight, you have to be more careful. How many times have I told you to walk down the stairs, not run?" Twilight asked in a motherly manner. I looked at Twilight with a giant smile on my face.

"I know mom, but look at what I got." I said, holding up a picture frame with a newly fitted picture inside of it. Twilight grabbed the picture frame out of my hand and smiled at what she saw. It was a picture of the Wonderbolts with both Soarin and Spitfire's autographs on it.

"Wow Midnight. I bet you must be happy you got them to sign it?" Twilight asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, and not only that, but I even got to spend some time with Soarin for a little bit." Twilight raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously.

"You and Soarin got to spend time together?" she questioned. I smiled and nodded my head again.

"Yeah, we went to this awesome park and got to play. Auntie Rainbow was sitting on a bench and talking to Spitfire while we were playing." Twilight looked towards Rainbow and received a nod. Twilight then turned her attention back towards me, a smile on her face.

"I am so happy you had a wonderful time Midnight." Twilight then looked towards her clock and realized how late it was getting.

"Oh my, look at how late it is. You should have been in bed about an hour ago." Twilight said.

"But I'm not tired." I complained. Twilight looked into my eyes and noticed they were red from tiredness.

"I bet you once you get into bed, you will have no trouble falling asleep. Now say goodnight to Auntie Rainbow and go upstairs and get to bed. I will be in there in a minute." Twilight said. I quickly threw my arms around Rainbow in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Auntie Rainbow. This has been the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed. I then turned towards Twilight who had that motherly, 'now off to bed' look on her face. I then reluctantly went upstairs and got ready for bed. A few minutes later I was in bed and Twilight was by my bedside.

"Goodnight Midnight, I love you." She said, kissing the top of my forehead. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I love you too mom." I said, feeling the toll that the exciting day had on me. I soon found myself fast asleep. Twilight walked downstairs and rejoined Rainbow on the couch.

"Sorry Rainbow, just finished tucking Midnight in." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about it Twi." Rainbow said nonchalantly. Twilight then showed a serious face.

"Rainbow, why did Spitfire want to talk to you?" Twilight asked. Rainbow sighed and readjusted her back on the couch for a more comfortable talking position.

"Well, to be honest, it was about Midnight." Rainbow said. Twilight nodded her head, but still had some slight skepticism.

"Why did she want to know about Midnight?"

"Well, she said she was just curious is all. I mean, I don't really blame her. If I saw a new pony or creature, I would be curious too."

"So what all did you tell her Rainbow?" Twilight said, getting slightly agitated.

"If you are wondering if I told her about the letter, then no. I have never spoken of it ever since that first night. I only told her how we found Midnight one night and then we started to raise him as we would our own." This seemed to have eased Twilight's mood.

"Good. Well anyway, you must be very tired Rainbow. Thank you again for taking Midnight to the show today." Twilight said, receiving a grin from Rainbow.

"Don't worry Twi. He is like a son to me. I will always be happy to spend time with him." Rainbow said. Twilight smiled and pulled Rainbow into a hug.

"Still, thank you. This really meant a lot to him." Twilight said, releasing Rainbow from the hug. Rainbow had a smile on her face, before yawning and causing Twilight to giggle slightly.

"You must be exhausted from today Rainbow. Why don't you go to back home and sleep." Twilight suggested. Rainbow let out another yawn before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think I will Twilight. I will see you later." Rainbow said, heading towards the door. With one last smile Rainbow opened the door and flew home, exhausted but happy about the events of the day. Twilight waved her off and closed the door behind her before heading to bed herself. She walked up the stairs and quickly checked on me. I was fast asleep so Twilight gently closed the door to minimize the sound it made. With gentle hoofsteps, Twilight made her way back to her room. After getting into bed, she quickly fell asleep, sweet dreams embracing her while she slept.

Library Twilight P.O.V.

"What, what time is it?" I said, looking at the clock on the wall. The hour hand was just past two. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. As I continued to lie there, I could hear a strange noise coming from outside of my room. Curiosity got the better of me as I soon found myself groggily walking out of my room. As I stood on the top landing of the library, a cold chill descended throughout my body. The noise I had heard was coming from Midnight's room. I quickly rushed over and opened the door. What I saw in front of me would haunt me for the rest of my life. Three large stallions were forcing midnight down onto his bed and holding a hoof over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. I quickly took a fighting stance and blasted one of the stallions off of Midnight, with a spell. The other two stallions quickly realized they had been spotted and preceded to grab Midnight and hold him so he couldn't escape. I only glared at the stallions before speaking in the harshest and most frightening voice I could.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my son." I bellowed like a roar. The stallions flinched and I could see Midnight's eyes full of tears. The stallion holding Midnight loosened his grip on Midnight's mouth.

"Mom, mom help!" Midnight yelled. It broke my heart to see what was happening in front of me. Without even a warning the stallion I had knocked down with my spell had stood up and began charging his own spell. I was hit with a green aura blast and was sent flying back a few feet. I landed on my back and could the crash of a window. Midnight's screams of fear and his pleading continued to fill the air as I quickly tried to rescue him. Before I even had to time to act again, I the unicorn stallion yell towards the stallion holding Midnight.

"Get him out of here now. We are drawing too much attention to ourselves." He commanded. The stallion quickly nodded and spread his dark blue wings. He quickly flew out the window, holding Midnight as he continued to cry for help. I began to run towards the window before a burley earth pony stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, followed by an evil laugh.

"What are you doing with my son?" I yelled as loud as I could. The unicorn then spoke in a calm but deep and a non-empathetic voice.

"We have been ordered to catch and restrain this creature. That is all you need to know."

"By who? Tell me now or you shall face the wrath of not only me but Princess Celestia as well." I shouted. The two ponies looked at each other and gave a quick nod.

"Brother, time to go. We must inform him and do a little more research than I had originally anticipated." The unicorn said, his horn glowing a dark green. Within a moment they had both vanished. I quickly ran to the window and began to frantically search for any signs of Midnight. I scanned for several minutes, losing hope with each passing second. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore as I collapsed onto the floor bawling.

"Midnight... how could I let this happen to you." I said aloud, through my chocked tears. I continued to cry until I heard several knocks on the door. For some odd reason, all of my friends were there. They quickly rushed into the room and embraced me in a loving hug.

"Twi, what happened here?" Applejack asked.

"It's Midnight. He... he was taken from me." Twilight said, stilling sobbing uncontrollably. Everypony gasped at this news.

"What... what are you talking about Twi?" a very shocked Applejack asked.

"I just woke up and heard a strange noise. I came in to check on Midnight and he was being foalnapped by three stallions. I don't know why they were doing it, but they did. They took him away from me and when I tried to stop them I was overpowered." I said, trying to recollect myself.

"It's alright Twi, we will find him. Don't worry, we won't rest easy until we know he is safe." Applejack reassured me.

"I couldn't even smile from the exhaustion of crying and lack of sleep. I was soon crying myself to sleep, while all my other friends were also crying at the loss of their only son/nephew.


	4. Reunited

**Hey everypony. This is like the longest freaking chapter i have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, this was really fun to write and i hope you all enjoy it. Also, it is finals week so dont be expecting a chapter out anytime soon. The next time i will get a chapter out will probably be in like a week and a half or maybe longer. Until then, enjoy and always remember to make smart decisions. Be safe everypony. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 4

Two Days After The Abduction

"Where... where am I?" I asked, a scared tone prevalent in my voice.

"You need not worry young one, we mean you no harm." A stallion retorted, sitting in front of me with his back turned. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I was in a lavishly decorated room. Another moment went by before I heard hoofsteps. A large brown unicorn pony in a full suit walked into the room and straight up to me.

"Ah, so this is the creature I have recently seen. Yes, he is everything I expected. He will make a great addition to my collection." The pony said, walking towards the stallion in front of me.

"Sir if I may. I would like to discuss a certain matter with you." The stallion asked, having the unicorn look up at him.

"Yes, yes, about your pay. I will have some pony deliver it quickly, just as I promised." The unicorn responded, turning his attention back to me.

"Sir, that is not what I wanted to mention. It seems that the primary caretakers of this young creature are the Elements of Harmony." The unicorn froze in place as he heard this information.

"What did you say?" the Unicorn asked, shocked and upset.

"It seems that this young creature belongs to the Elements of Harmony sir. I just thought I should let you know." The large stallion stated, getting up from his spot on the floor and walking towards the door.

"Wait." The unicorn called out to the stallion. The large stallion turned around and waited for a response.

"If this creature belongs to the Elements of Harmony, then he is too much of a risk for me to have." The unicorn stated.

"Sir, with all due respect, what would you like me to do? I have fulfilled my part of the contract. There is nothing more I need to do." The stallion said, about to walk out through the door.

"Wait. I change my mind. Take this creature some place far away from here. If anypony found out about this, I will be ruined and put in chains." The stallion turned around and sat down in front of the door with an emotionless face.

"And how much will this contract be worth?" he asked, keeping his emotionless face.

"I will pay you double, just get this creature out of here and make sure nopony he knows will ever find him again." The stallion nodded his head as he approached me.

"Yes Mr. Silvervein. Nopony will ever see this creature again." The stallion stated, picking me up off the ground and walking towards the door. With a final nod, I found myself confused and once again, moving to an unknown destination.

Several Hours Later

"I want to go home." I said, riding on the back of one of the stallions. The unicorn leading the group turned around to face me but continued to walk.

"I'm sorry young one, but we cannot take you home. You know too much." He said, before turning straight ahead again and continued to walk.

"But I miss my family. I miss my mom. I just want to go home," I said, almost pleading with them.

"I'm sorry, but we can't." the unicorn stated again, but didn't turn around to respond.

"How much further brother?" the earth pony carrying me asked.

"Just a little further. Our contact should be close." The unicorn answered.

"Any sign of him from up there?" the unicorn asked his brother Pegasus.

"Yes, about two hundred yards ahead. I see him there," the Pegasus said, flying towards the ground to walk with his brothers.

A few more minutes passed and the three stallions soon came upon a small wagon with a lantern hanging from the top of it. As they approached they were met with the sight of a dark grey earth pony holding a whip in his hoof. The brothers stopped in front of the wagon and the dark grey earth pony approached them.

"Ah, you must be the three I was expecting. Very good, now if you would be so kind as to show me what you have to offer." The pony sleazily asked. The unicorn nodded his head and levitated me in front of the grey earth pony.

"Oh yes, he will do just fine." The grey earth pony said, still looking curiously at me.

"How much do you want for him?" the grey pony asked.

"Nothing." The unicorn said, causing the grey pony to smile in joy.

"Well isn't it my lucky day." He said, trying to grab me.

"Get away from me," I said, kicking him in hoof and causing him to let out a little grunt of pain.

"Why you little brat," the grey pony said, raising his whip into and about to strike. My eyes widened as the grey pony's hoof was stopped before whipping me. The grey pony looked at the unicorn that had stopped his hoof.

"You may have him for free, but under the condition that no harm will come to him." The unicorn said, letting go of the grey pony's hoof. The grey pony mumbled something under his breath but nodded.

"Fine." He said, grabbing me violently and placing me in the back of the wagon. He then secured a shackle to my leg so that I couldn't escape. The grey pony then moved towards the front of the wagon and began to pull it until it was no longer in view of the three stallions.

"Brother, I can't help but feel guilt about this." The Pegasus said, standing next to the unicorn.

"Let's just collect our pay and go." The unicorn said, heading back towards town. The other two brothers looked at each before quickly following their oldest brother towards town.

Crystal Mines

"Get out here you little brat." The grey pony yelled. He grabbed me by the wrist and flung me to the ground. I quickly looked back at him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh you gonna cry about it little colt. Ha, you won't last a week here." He said, before grabbing me off the ground and dragging me towards the entrance of the mines.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting a dirty look from the grey pony.

"You're new home colt. Enjoy." He said, flinging me to the ground. I laid on the ground for a moments, tears flowing from my eyes before I felt a soft hoof on my shoulder. I looked up towards a white earth pony with a dull blue mane.

"Hey there young one. What is your name?" he asked, helping me up to my feet.

"My... my name is Midnight." I said, unsure and slightly confused about what was going on.

"Midnight you say. I see, that a very nice name." he said, a gentle smile on his face.

"Where... where is my mom." I asked, causing the white stallion to be slightly shocked.

"I'm... I'm sorry Midnight but your mom isn't here." He softly spoke, gentleness in his voice. My eyes began to water as I began to cry again.

"I want my mom." I said, through tears of fear.

"I know you do Midnight. And I'm sorry that she isn't here. How about we get you some food. You must be hungry." The stallion said, causing me to nod my head, while rubbing tears out of my eyes.

We walked a few minutes until we came to a large wooden structure. It appeared to be a barracks of sorts for the workers that worked in the mines. Attached to the barracks was a bathhouse and kitchen. We walked inside the main room and towards a small table near the kitchen.

"Just wait right here Midnight, I will be back out in a second." The stallion said, walking back into the kitchen. I quickly scanned the room I was in. It was a large kitchen area that had around ten or tables with a bar and wooden barrels for storage. I continued to look around noticed that most of ponies eyes were staring at me. I felt uneasy and tried to hide my head through my arms on the table. Another minute or passed before the white stallion came back out with a half loaf of bread.

"I'm sorry Midnight, but this is all I can find at the moment." He said, hoofing it to me. I greedily took the loaf of bread and began to vigorously eat through it. This elicited a laugh from the stallion.

"Haha, you have a growing appetite I see." The stallion said, sitting next to me. I almost finished the half loaf of bread before I stopped. I looked at the last piece I had in my hand and then towards the stallion. I smiled and held out my hand offering him the last piece.

"Thank you Midnight." The stallion exclaimed, taking the bread and eating it. I smiled as he finished the piece of bread.

"Your welcome Mr. uh?" I stopped not knowing his name.

"My name is Strong Hoof, though I'm not as strong as I used to be." He said with a little laughter. I smiled at him and then became very curious.

"Mr. Strong Hoof, what is this place?" I asked. He the quickly responded,

"This here is Crystal cave. It is one of many caves that Mr. Silvervein owns. Basically we are slaves here who work without pay. We have all been captured and forced to work in these mines of his. Since he is so rich, he buys off ponies that do any type of snooping that my threaten him. And for those who can't be bought off, he captures them and sends them to one of his mines to become a slave as well." Strong Hoof finished. I was left speechless at this.

"That is so mean. Why doesn't any pony stand up to him?" I asked. Strong Hoof let out another laugh.

"We have tried many times Midnight. But every time we try, we are always stopped. Most of us have lost the will to fight against the ponies in charge."

"What if I help?" I asked. Strong Hoof laughed and patted me on the head.

"I could never ask you to put yourself into a situation like that, especially because of how young you are." He said.

"Hey, I'm eight years old." I said, causing him to laugh again.

"Well you certainly have the fighting spirit. Maybe, just maybe you can help, but not right now. First we need to get you settled in." Strong Hoof said, raising from his seat and moving towards the barracks. I quickly followed him to the barracks and was sent into a room that had a small single bed in it and a very small nightstand on the side with a candle lit.

"This will be your room Midnight. I'm sorry if it's not really much, but this is all we have. I will be here in the morning to check up on you. If you need anything, bathroom is down that way and I'm only a few doors down. I will see you in the morning Midnight." He said, shutting the door and leaving me alone in my new room. I slowly walked over towards my new bed and looked down at it. It had old covers on a worn out mattress. I slowly got under the covers and rested my head on the weak-supporting pillow. More tears came to my eyes I began to really grasp the reality of the situation I was in. I reached on my chest opened the golden locket with the picture of my family and me at the zoo. I began to cry and held the locket close to my chest. It was the first night I had cried myself to sleep and I would have many nights after that as well.

Ten Years Later

"Make this easier on yourself Midnight and just tell us what you took." A stallion with a whip said. I stood my ground and didn't say anything.

"Suit yourself. This is much more fun anyway." The stallion said, whipping me on my back. All the workers gathered around to see what the commotion was about. The stallion continued to whip my back as I leaned up against a log protruding from the ground. With each lash, my knees started to give and I could myself become weaker and weaker. With their final lash I collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up. The stallions with the whips laughed with one another as they walked away from me. I soon stumbled to my feet and made my way to towards the barracks. As I stepped in I saw Strong Hoof sitting in the corner of room, sipping mead from his mug. I slowly approached him and sat down at the table. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"I assume you got it?" he asked. I smiled slightly as I pulled out a small silver key from my worn pocket.

"Yeah, I got it." I said, a pleased expression on Strong Hoof's face.

"Very good. This was the last piece we needed." He said. I laughed a little and then winced in pain at my back.

"Midnight, get yourself to the bathhouse and relax a little. You earned it." He said. With a nod of my head I stood up from the table and made my way into the bathhouse. As I entered the bathhouse I noticed that nopony was there. I quickly removed my torn shirt and my frayed pants. I entered the hot water with only my cloth boxers on. The first few feet weren't bad, but as soon as my first lash reached the water, I reared back in pain. I decided to bite the bullet and just dive my entire body under the water. As soon I dived under the water, I resurfaced and let out a deafening howl of pain. I grabbed onto the side of the bathhouse wall and slammed my fist down a few times as I waited for the pain to subside. I closed my eyes and continued to wait. A few minutes went by before I heard the door to the bathhouse open. I didn't pay any attention to it and heard a pony enter the water. I still held my eyes shut as I continued to wait for all of the pain to subside. Another moment or so went by before I heard the sound of wading water getting closer to me. I then felt the soft touch of a hoof run down my back at where my lashes were. I winced a little from the pain but soon found myself being hugged from my backside. I ignored the burning sensation running through my back as I lowered my head onto my hands. I soon felt soft kisses placing themselves down my back, missing all of my lashes. I turned around to find a beautiful light blue mare with a pink mane and tail in front of me. I smiled as she continued to place kisses on my chest. She then looked at me in the eyes and sighed.

"Midnight, how many lashes did they give you this time?" she asked, slowly wrapping her hooves around me. I smiled and answered her question.

"I don't know. Only about fifteen or so, not too bad." I said, causing her to stare at me in shock.

"Not too bad? That is the most lashes they have given you at one time." She said, causing me to smile.

"True, but it was worth it though. We finally got the last piece we needed." I said, causing her to look at me with curiosity.

"You mean... we are almost free?" she asked, as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes, Star Gazer. We are almost out of this hellhole. Then we can finally live normal lives... well at least what I consider normal anyway." I said, a laugh eliciting itself from Star.

"I'm glad. We have been here too long." She said, resting her head on my chest. I smiled and rubbed a hand through her wet mane again.

"I know we have, just a little bit longer Star." I said. Star released me from her grasp and smiled.

"Alright. I will be waiting in our room when you are done. Hurry though, I need to tend to those wounds as fast as possible." She said, exiting the bathhouse and leaving me alone with my thoughts. I rested my body on the edge of the bathhouse again. I looked at my chest and then the golden locket that dangled beneath it. I took the locket in my hand and opened it.

"Mom, soon. I will see you all again soon." I said, closing the locket in my fist before getting out of the water. I then made my way to my room where Star Gazer was waiting. I smiled and lay down on the doublewide bed. Star Gazer took a bottle of healing medicine and began to drizzle it on my back and lashes. I flinched at how cold the medicine was, but quickly relaxed as Star began to massage the medicine into my back. Luckily the medicine didn't burn. Though my back was tender and sore, I still enjoyed the soothing touch of Star running her hooves along my back. After about twenty minutes she stopped and I turned around and pulled her into a hug. I began to nuzzle her neck with my face, which caused her to giggle with joy.

"Midnight, stop it. That tickles." She said, causing me to stop and just hold her close to me.

"Tomorrow Star. Tomorrow we will finally be out of here. We will finally be able to have a normal life, to reconnect with our loved ones." I said, before regretting what I said.

"Sorry Star, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." I said, holding her close to my bare chest.

"It's alright Midnight. I know you didn't mean too and besides. You are my loved one and I have you here all to myself." She said. I smiled and kissed the tip of her muzzle.

"And what do you plan on doing with me all by yourself?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. She smiled and planted a few kisses on my neck before whispering into my ear.

"Anything you want Midnight." She said seductively, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well honestly, I just want to cuddle you."

"Ok Midnight." She said, lying down next to me as I place my arms around her waist.

"I love you Star." I said, kissing her back a few times.

"I love you too Midnight." She said, blowing out the candle as we both fell fast asleep in each other's embrace.

Next Day 2:00pm

"Remember the plan?" Strong Hoof asked. I gave a nod of my head and stood up from where I was sitting.

"I will be the distraction, just get everypony to safety."

"Midnight, you know you might not make it out of this?" Strong Hoof said, causing me to smile.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. Just promise me that you and every other pony will make it out safely." Strong Hoof nodded his head and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"It has been an honor to know you Midnight." He said, before walking past me and towards the door, a slight laugh as he exited. I looked towards the table and realized there was a small wooden box on it. Before I could call back to Strong Hoof he was already gone. Curiosity got the better of me as I opened the box. Nestled inside the box was some sort of metal rectangular object. I slowly took the object out of the box and examined it. It fit perfectly in the palm of my hand and on the front of it, was a design of a small dragon. I slowly began to examine the rest of the object before I found something scribed into the object.  
I couldn't make out what the writing said, but continued to stare at the metal object before placing it into my pocket.

"I hope this thing is a good luck charm. I'm definitely going to need it." I then began to walk out of the room and out of the barracks.

Ten Minutes Later

"Alright, let's see here. This little thing goes right here and this part goes right there and done." I said, taking a step back from a large barrel propped up against a solid wooden gate. I took a few steps back and stopped at the tip of the fuse.

"Well, Celestia have mercy on us if this doesn't work." I quickly pulled out a flint and tender and struck the tip of the fuse a few times. After the third strike, the fuse sparked and quickly began to burn. I quickly ran behind cover and within a few seconds a loud explosion shook the area. Debris littered the area and a massive hole was now visible in the solid wooden fence.

"That surely must have gotten their attention." I said, running through the blown out wall. A siren began to sound and I began to hear hoofsteps quickly approaching my location. I smiled as I continued to run further into the mines, guard ponies quickly in pursuit. I continued to run until I came to a dead end. I turned around and watched as several guard ponies approached me. They stopped and smirked as they one of them approached me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Somepony here is trying to escape." He said, laughing as he took another step forward.

"So you thought you could get away from us did you. You thought that you could just run on out of here and be free. Ha, you really are pathetic." I smiled at this guard's little speech.

"Who said I was trying to run from you. I just needed to buy a little time." I said, cocking a nasty grin as another loud explosion could be heard.

"What in the hay was that?" one of the guards asked. I began to laugh and point in the complete opposite direction of where we were.

"That is the sound of everypony escaping to their freedom. You really are stupid, falling for the bait like that." The guard reared his head back around and took a step closer.

"I don't care if everypony in this mine is gone. I'm going to torture you and kill you with my own bare hooves." He said, pulling out a metal cupping and placing it on the bottom of his front hoof.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, only to have the pony lunge at me and connect his hoof into my stomach. I couldn't move as a sense of pain filtered through my body.

"Ha. Hope you liked that. There is plenty more of that to come before I'm done with you." He said, starting to pound me with his hooves. The other guards soon joined in and began to beat me with their hooves. I let out coughs of blood as I was continuously beaten. I gripped the locket I had and held onto it for dear life. A guard noticed this and tried to pry it away from my hands. I held onto it in a death clutch and refused to let go.

"You slimy colts are not taken this away from me." I yelled. I received many blows to the face and reluctantly lost my grip on the locket. A guard took this as his opportunity to pull with all his might and break the locket free from my grasp and chest. I started to thrash and flail about, howling like a rabid animal.

"Give that back. You fucking give that back now." I yelled. The guard smiled and opened the locket.

"Aw, look. It's a picture of his little family. How sweet." He said, some of the other guards were snickering as they held my body in place. The guard holding the locket strolled up to me and held the open locket in front of my face.

"This will be the last image you see before you die. I hope you are ready." He said, closing the locket and stuffing it into his pocket. I growled and continued to thrash about like a rabid animal.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I yelled, receiving another beat down by all of the guards. The guards continued to beat me and the only thing on my mind was that locket.

"Mom. Just wait a little longer. A little longer." I yelled mentally. A faint glow began to expose itself from my pocket as the small metallic object from earlier began to glow. I continued to thrash about and focused on the locket.

"Give me strength. Give me the power I need to get back what it rightfully mine." I yelled. The light began to intensify and all the guards beating me quickly drew away. I lay on the ground, clutching my fist as I started to weakly stand up from the ground.

"You have no idea what it is like to be separated from your loved ones. You have no idea what kind of hell I have been through. I will make you pay though. I will make you all pay for what you have done. I am going to make you all suffer the way I suffered." I yelled, my voice starting to growl and my eyes turning red. The light intensified one last time, blinding everypony around us. As the glow passed I began to move my right arm and realized that there was something attached to it. It was metallic and seemed to be an armor of sorts. Its sleek, blood red appearance shimmered in the faint light given off by the lanterns used to light the mine. An oval yellow crystal was centered near the top base of my wrist and with its translucent appearance, a small flame danced lively inside. The other guards took defensive positions and began to attack. They attack relentlessly, but were met with swift defeat from my new power. My right arm was glowing faint red with an aura twisting from all around myself. I then started to slowly stroll towards the last guard, the same one who had my locket in his hoof. The guard froze in fear and forcefully threw the locket at me. I caught it in my left hand and before the guard had time to run away, I grabbed him by his tail and pulled him towards me. I looked down at the locket and then back at the guard. He was shaking and cowering in fear. After placing the locket around my neck I smiled and brought my right arm down onto the guards back leg. It broke as he let out a deafening scream. I then threw him against the wall of the cave and walked over to him. I got down to where we were eye level and stared blankly at his face.

"If you ever threaten me or my family ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you." I said, before standing up and walking away. The red armor that covered my arm disappeared and I casually walked through the remains of the mine, wondering what had just happened.

Outside The Mine (Forty Five Minutes Later)

I quickly ran towards the exit of the mine and within a few seconds, was standing in broad daylight. As my eyes quickly adjusted, I looked around to see ponies cheering and hugging each other. A smile spread across my face as I walked up to Strong Hoof. He turned his head and our eyes met. I could tell something wasn't right the moment we made eye contact. His eyes were filled with some sort of regret or guilt. He pulled me into a hug and I stood there motionless, not sure of what to do.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a serious face.

"What happened?" I asked, serious and nervous at the same time. He turned his head away from me again and sighed.

"It's Star Gazer Midnight." His voice was low and shaky. My palms began to sweat as I looked around the crowd of ponies and didn't see her.

"What happened, where is she?" I yelled, starting to get even more anxious and nervous. Strong Hoof just shook his head.

"Midnight, I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do. She... she is gone." Strong Hoof said, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. My eyes began to tear up and I slowly clutched my fist. All was silent for a few minutes before I spoke up in a shaky voice.

"How... how did she die?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"She was shot with an arrow trying to protect a few young foals. We didn't meet heavy resistance, as most of the guards followed you. But, we still met some of them who just had time to arm themselves." Strong Hoof placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Midnight, if there is anything I can do, please let me..." he was stopped by me slowly walking away from him.

"Midnight, where are you going?" he asked. I turned my head around just enough for him to see the side of my face.

"I'm going to go pay Mr. Silvervein a visit." I said, walking along a dirt road, towards what I thought was Canterlot.

Silvervein's Mansion 

"What the hell do you mean they got away?" Silvervein angrily yelled. A messenger cowered at the loud voice and took a few steps back.

"Just get out of my sight. I don't want to ever see you again." He bellowed, causing the messenger to scamper out the door. The unicorn sighed and walked over to his cabinet. He pulled out a glass container and began to pour scotch into a small glass. He set the glass down and began to drink.

"Ten years and you are still just the way I remember." A voice called out from the dark. Silvervein quickly turned around and stared into the darkness.

"Who said that?" the unicorn shouted angrily into the dark. He was met with silence and then a small laughter.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I remember you. I remember that you were the cause of all my suffering for the last ten years." A figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal itself to the unicorn.

"You... no, it can't be you." The unicorn yelled, stepping backwards and stumbling over his two back hooves. He fell to the ground as I slowly approached him.

"You have put me through so much pain these past ten years. I have never forgiven you for that. You have taken everything away from me, my life, my family, my lover." I spoke the few last words in a whisper.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I yelled. A blinding light filled the room and when it cleared, my arm was wrapped in the same blood red armor that I had when fighting the guards in Crystal Mine. The unicorn stared at me in shock as I reared back my right arm. I slammed it into his body and he was sent flying across the room and into a bookcase. The bookcase was completely destroyed on impact. I slowly walked towards the unicorn who was staring up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Any last words before I end your pathetic life?" I asked, distaste filling my mouth when I asked.

"Please, I'm sorry. Maybe we can work out a deal, you know. How many bits would it take to forget about this whole thing?" he tried to bargain. I lifted him up with my left hand and reared my right hand back. I was about to strike him down when all of a sudden I heard a voice echo in my head.

"Midnight, what are you doing. I raised you better than this. This is not what I want for you." The voice of Twilight echoed in my head. I stood there for a minute, holding the unicorn in my left while trying to control my shaking right arm. I then slowly began to release Silvervein as he fell to the floor in front of me. I looked down at him and kneed him in the face. He let out a scream of pain as I bent down and grabbed his throat with my left hand. I slowly undid my locket from around my neck and opened it. I stared at it for a moment and then turned it around to face him.

"Look long and hard at this picture. These ponies are the reason why you are not fucking dead right now. If I had it my way, you would be slowly tortured and then I would kill you. But I was raised better than that; and you have these ponies to thank for sparing your life. You took everything away from me so it is only right to return the favor." I said, rearing my right arm back and smashing it into the unicorn's horn. It shattered into a hundred pieces as he began to roll on the ground in pain. His screams echoed the empty house and I slowly stood up from where I was.

"Now you will always remember." I said, walking towards the door and then opening it. I turned back to see the unicorn still doubled over and screaming in pain. I then walked out the door with a small smile on my face.

Ponyville (Two Days Later)

"I'm going to the market Spike do you need anything?" Twilight asked. Spike was sitting on the tidying up the library and looked back towards Twilight.

"No Twilight, I'm good." Spike said, Twilight giving him a smile before walking out the door.

Ponyville Market

Twilight began to walk through the market, admiring all the stalls and shops. She came towards a fruit stand and smiled as she pulled an apple off. She looked up at the vendor and smiled.

"Hey Applejack. How much for a few apples?" she asked. Applejack laughed and tipped her hat.

"How many times do I have to tell you Twilight, it's free for you." She said, Twilight laughing and placing a few apples in her saddlebag.

"I know A.J. but I always feel bad about it." Twilight said. Applejack smiled at her comment.

"Think nothing of it Twi. You know as much as me that you helped save my flank during apple-bucking season. It's the least I can do for you." Twilight smiled and nodded her head.

"Well thank you Applejack. I really appreciate it." Applejack smiled and tipped her hat towards Twilight. Twilight then began to trot to another stall. She stopped at a stall that sold an assortment of vegetables. She began to browse their selection and smiled as she came upon a stack of leeks.

"Excuse me, but how much are these?" Twilight asked. The mare behind the counter smiled.

"They are two bits a leek or a three bits for five." The white Pegasus behind the counter said. Twilight smiled and placed five bits on the counter. She then began to levitate the leeks into her saddlebag. She was almost done levitating the last leek into her bag when she began to turn around. Twilight's hold on the leek stopped and the leek fell to the floor. Twilight stared in shock as a hooded figure, walking on two legs, stopped a few feet away from her. Twilight didn't know what think; she was in such a state of shock that she stood still with her mouth agape. The hooded figure began to undo his hood as more and more ponies gathered around and watched the scene unfold. Twilight feel on her back side as she clearly saw the face of the creature. It looked like Midnight, but only older.

"Midnight?" Twilight asked through her speechlessness. The creature undid something around his neck and began to walk forward. He was only a foot away from Twilight as he knelt down and took her hoof. He then placed the small trinket in her hoof and Twilight gazed at it. She instantly recognized it and quickly opened it. Inside was the same picture she had placed there, so many years ago. Twilight's eyes shot back and they made eye contact.

"Midnight?" she asked through her shaky voice. (First P.O.V. change to Midnight). I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm home." I said. I could hear gasps from the crowd and felt the tears that Twilight was crying.

"Yes Midnight. You are home now. My little colt is home." She said through her tears of joy, as everypony watched the heartfelt scene unfold in the middle of the market.


	5. Family Reunion

**Been a while since I have updated this story. Here is the new chapter, a little short, but the next chapter will have some action in it. Anyways, I'm really tired and going to bed, so night everypony. May Luna guard you through her wonderful nights and Celestia grace you with the morning sun. **

Chapter 5

Market Place 

Twilight continued to hold me in a loving embrace as the crowd of ponies continued to stare on in confusion and joy. Most of the older ponies remember who I was but as for some of the younger ones, all that adorned their face was an expression of confusion.

After a few more minutes Twilight released from the embrace and had tears running down her face and into her fur.

"How are you here? What happened to you? I have so many questions," Twilight exclaimed, causing me to smile gently at her.

"I will explain everything mom, but can we please go home first. I have been traveling for a very a long time and need some rest." Twilight quickly nodded her head and we both stood up from the ground. Twilight's horn began to glow and within a second, we had both vanished.

Library

"I wonder what is taking Twilight so long," Spike asked aloud, tidying up the library's main floor. A few moments went by before a large purple explosion filled the room. Spike was momentarily blinded by the sudden intrusion of bright light. After a few seconds of Spike refocusing, he was stunned at the two beings in front of him. One was a very happy and vibrant Twilight, while the other was strangely familiar. It took him a few seconds before he finally recognized who was standing in front of him.

"No way. Midnight?" Spike asked, jumping to his feet and running towards me. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey bro. Long time no see," I replied. Spike was now as tall as I was and becoming well built.

"Dude, what happened to you?" he asked, letting go of the hug. I smiled gently and began to speak.

"I will tell everypony my story in a little bit. For now, I need some rest." I then turned towards Twilight, who was still beaming with joy.

"Mom, can you gather everypony? I want everypony to be here when I explain everything." Twilight nodded her head before I proceeded upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I looked around and smiled as old memories filtered through my mind. I walked over towards my bed and sat down. Though a little small, it was still very comfortable. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor before sliding into bed. I looked towards my nightstand and blankly stared at the picture before me. It was the picture of the Wonderbolts that was signed by Spitfire and Soarin. I smiled again and closed my eyes.

"I'm finally home," I said, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Library (Three Hours Later)

I awoke from my nap with beats of sweat drizzling from my body. I had a nightmare. It was of my time in Crystal Mine. I sighed and my head fell back onto the pillow of the small bed. I lay awake and just stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. It wasn't until a half an hour later I decided to get up from the bed. I picked up my shirt on the ground and before I put it on, I stopped and gazed at the image in the mirror. It was of a muscular man, around 5'11'' with hazel blue eyes and jet black hair. I then turned my back towards the mirror and craned my neck to see the reflection. All those years of abuse had taken its toll on my back. Many lashes and scars adorned my back. I sighed and put my shirt back on before heading downstairs.

As I descended the stairs, I began to slowly stop as I saw the familiar faces of my family staring at me. I slowly began to proceed down the stairs again and then walked towards the couch that had an open space in the middle of it. After I sat down, I was bombarded with a group hug from everypony. They all had tears in their eyes. My eyes began to water as well. We continued to hug each other and after a long embrace, I was released by everypony. I smiled lightly at all the happy faces around me before wiping away a few tears that were still left in my eyes.

"Midnight, I can't believe it's really you!" Applejack said. I smled and nodded my head.

"I know. I can't believe I am back. Finally back where I belong." Another tear came to my eye but I quickly brushed it away. I looked around again and gave a heavy sigh.

"I suppose you all want to know what happened to me?" I asked, receiving nods from everypony.

"Alright then," I said, diving into my story and explaining everything that has happened to me over the past ten years.

Two Hours Later

"...And that is when I came here," I finished. I looked up from the couch to see everypony in tears.

"Midnight, you have been through so much... I... I don't even know what to say," Twilight spoke, pulling me into a hug. I continued to hug her until everypony was involved in the group hug. After about ten minutes they all released and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"The important thing is that you are home. We will be sure to make you feel like you never left!" Pinkie said, causing me to slightly laugh.

"Thanks Auntie Pinkie. I really can't believe I'm back though. It's... It has just been so long," I said, staring at the floor in thought.

"I know it has been Midnight. But we are here to help you every hoof of the way," Applejack said. I smiled and looked up from the floor.

"Thank you all. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see my family again."

"Darling, we are just as happy to see you back where you belong. We have all missed you so much," Rarity responded.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why not go out and have dinner tonight. It has been a little bit since we all have been together, but even more importantly, we get to spend time with Midnight," Rarity suggested. Twilight nodded her head and beamed a smile towards me.

"Does that sound ok to you Midnight? Or would you prefer to do something else?" Twilight asked. I laughed again and nodded my head.

"That would be amazing. I have not had good food for the last ten years. It will be a nice start to readjusting back to a normal life."

"Then it's settled then. We will all go out for dinner in about an hour. Rarity, do you think you can make Midnight some clothes real fast? Nothing fancy, just something nice to wear?"

"Well of course I can. Just bring Midnight by before dinner and we can go there together."

"Excellent," Twilight responded out loud.

"Alright everypony. We will meet at our usual restaurant in about an hour. Any questions?" Twilight asked, everypony shaking their head no.

"Ok, then I will see you all there in an hour." After Twilight finished her plans, everypony said their goodbyes and walked out the door. I continued to sit on the couch until the door to the library shut and it was just Twilight and me again. She smiled and walked towards the couch.

"It's so wonderful to have my little colt back," Twilight said, ruffling my hair with her hoof. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"I'm all grown up now, but you still see me as a little colt." I said, making Twilight laugh in turn.

"Of course. No matter how old you get, you will always be my little colt," Twilight said, her face then becoming more serious.

"Midnight?" Twilight asked, getting my attention.

"Yeah mom?" I asked.

"I know you have been through a lot. And I just want to say that I love you and if you ever want to talk about anything at all, I'm always here." I gave a weak smile before nodding my head.

"Thank you mom. That means a lot to me," I said, embracing Twilight again. We continued to hug for a little bit before I was shoed upstairs and into the shower by Twilight.

An Hour Later

"How do they feel darling?" Rarity asked. I came out of the dressing room in freshly made clothes.

"Well, I can surely say that they feel better than those old rags I have been wearing. Though I think I'm going to keep the cloak," I said, grabbing the cloak from the old pile of clothes and putting it on.

"Well, the colors don't seem to clash, so I guess the cloak would be fine. If you would like, I could make you a new one sometime," Rarity said, eliciting a nod from me.

"Thank you Rarity. I will take you up on that offer sometime," I responded.

"Well alright deary. Well, let's get going shall we," Rarity said, moving towards the door while Twilight and I followed her.

Restaurant 

"Hey everypony, over here," Pinkie said loudly enough to get our attention. We then walked over to a large table and sat down.

"Glad you slowpokes finally decided to show up," Rainbow said, a smirk on her face. I gave a light chuckle before responding.

"Still the same way I remember you Auntie Rainbow?" I said, making the grin on her face even larger.

"Of course. I am still the fastest flier in all of Equestria," Rainbow said, beaming with pride. I gave another chuckle before turning towards the others.

"It really is nice to be back home and see you all again," I said, a small smile on my face.

"We are just so happy for you to be back home. We have missed you so much Midnight," Fluttershy softly said.

"I know. It's going to take a little time, but I think I can readjust fairly well."

"And you will have us there for you every hoofstep of the way," Applejack said.

"I know Auntie Applejack. You already said that, but thank you again."

"Alright then everypony, lets order up some food for our tummies!" Pinkie exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head as the rest of the night was spent catching up with my family, and reliving memories I had once forgotten.


	6. Truth Revealed

**Hey everypony, sorry that this story hasnt been updated in a while. This is a short chapter compared to some of the other ones I have written, but it will be getting better. This is basically leading up to the more exciting parts of the story. So yeah, I hope you all like it and whatnot. I will be updating my other stories more than this one, but will still continue to come back to this story, it just may take a little bit of time to update. Anyways, it's late here and im so tired lol. Remember to stay safe and make smart decisions. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 6

"Aww, is it time to go already?" Pinkie asked, looking pleadingly up at everypony. I chuckled as Twilight nodded her head.

"Yeah. It is getting late and I'm sure Midnight would like to rest a little bit more," Twilight said, Pinkie beaming a smile in understanding. She then lunged at me and pulled me into hug with her hooves. I had to kneel down to her level to return her hug.

"Bye Auntie Pinkie. I will see you soon," I replied. Pinkie nodded her head and with a smile on her face, proceeded to bounce away to Sugar Cube Corner. I laughed, remembering Pinkie was always like this. I then turned to everypony else, hugging each one of them as they said their goodbyes.

Ten minutes later and I was heading back to the library with Twilight. She was beaming with joy and happiness, a trait I think she lost when I was ponynapped. We soon found ourselves at the door of the library and moved into the living room. Twilight closed the door behind me and moved to the couch that was positioned in front of a wooden coffee table. I approached the couch and sat down next to her. She soon wrapped me in a hug with her hooves, her eyes tearing up slightly. I smiled and returned her affection.

"Midnight, I am so blessed to have you back in my life. We all are?" Twilight quietly said.

"I know you are mom. I am just as blessed to have you and Spike in my life, and all of my aunts too. I don't know how I would have survived if it weren't for you all," I claimed, Twilight pulling away from the hug and wiping away her tears. She took in a deep breath and had a serious facial expression a moment later.

"Midnight, there is something I have been meaning to tell you," Twilight said. I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"You came into our lives eighteen years ago. You were so small and cute; I can even remember holding you in my hooves while I fed you and cared for you," Twilight said, giggling slightly at the thought. "But there is something you must know Midnight," Twilight voiced, a determined look on her face.

"I'm not your real mother," she said, looking at me to see my reaction. I looked at Twilight, confused at what I had just heard, but knowing that she was telling the truth. I couldn't deny that I was not born here in Ponyville, being the only one that looks the way I do. I knew I had to be from somewhere else, but I didn't want to believe it. That nagging thought that was always in the back of my mind, of not belonging. It was finally content with the knowledge I had just received.

Twilight continued to stare at me, trying to gauge my reaction. Without a single word spoken, I stood up from the couch and made my way to my room.

"Midnight," Twilight cried out, stopping me halfway up the stairs.

"Midnight, please don't be mad. I may not be your real mother but I have loved and cared for you like any mother would her own foal. I love you and care for you just like your aunts do. You are so special to us Midnight and we will always consider you family," Twilight stated, my back still turned from her on the stairwell. I waited a moment before continuing up the stairwell and into my room. With the door closed, I locked it and walked over to my bed. I sat down and stared at the ground deep in thought. I was feeling a mixture of emotions, ranging from sadness to anger, confusion to fearful, and even some small feeling of content. The most dominating emotion I felt was anger, some towards nopony telling me the truth until now, but mostly towards my real parents, the ones who had abandoned me here all those years ago. I looked at the picture that was resting next to my nightstand. Looking over it, I felt angry. Not even thinking, I grabbed the picture frame in my right hand and slung it across the room. It collided with the wall and the glass portion of the frame burst into many fragments. I breathed in deeply, trying to regain control of my emotions. Standing up from the bed, I walked over the broken picture frame, moving shards of glass from the front part of the frame and grabbing the picture inside. I looked at the picture and fell to my knees. All the emotions of the past ten years of my life came welling back into me. Tears began to stream from eyes as I let out a cry of pain. This cry of pain was not physical, but mental. A cry of someone who had lost everything he knew in his life; a cry of pain that shook all of Ponyville, and was even rumored to have reached other nearby settlements; a cry of pain, of a broken man.

Two Days Later (Library)

"I'm worried about him Rainbow. He hasn't come out of his room for two days," Twilight worriedly said, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Rainbow nodded her head and then got to her hooves.

"Let me see if I can get him to come out," Rainbow said, walking towards the stairs before ascending them. She was only a foot away from my door before she gave a gentle knocking.

"Hey Midnight. It's Auntie Rainbow. Can I talk with you for a bit?" There was no answer at the door. Rainbow looked at Twilight before Twilight shook her head and preceded back downstairs. Rainbow sighed before knocking again.

"Hey Midnight, can I please talk with you?" Rainbow asked again. She received nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Without any warning, Rainbow reached for the door and pulled it open. She walked into the room and closed the door behind herself, looking around and noticing that room was a mess. Her eyes quickly fell upon me, but she stared in silence, as she couldn't figure out what I was doing. Taking a few steps closer to me, Rainbow was momentarily stopped when I started to speak.

"One of the habits I have acquired over the past ten years came from a Stallion by the name of Strong Hoof. He taught me that through a clear mind and focus, one could overcome any obstacle. Meditation became a daily part of my life while in those mines. It helped me cope with all the pain, sadness, and anger I was experiencing," my voice said, lacking almost all emotion. Rainbow stood still for a moment before I turned to meet her.

"I'm sorry to have worried everypony, but I needed time. Time to think about everything I had been told," I said, relaxing myself more and staring at Rainbow. She was still silent for a moment, but moved next to me on the bed.

"Midnight, I can't say that I know how you feel. Truth is, I don't think anypony could understand what you are going through right now. But..." Rainbow said, pulling me into a hug.

"Even though we aren't related, you are still our little Midnight. We all love you like you were our own colt. That day when we lost you, we lost apart of ourselves. Everypony did. Everything seemed fine after a while, but there was still something missing," Rainbow said, releasing me from the hug.

"We already lost you once Midnight. We don't want to lose you again," Rainbow finished. I sat quiet for a moment, looking down at the floor before I began to laugh lightly.

"I never recalled you being so in touch with your emotional side," I smugly said, Rainbow slugging me in the arm.

"Hey, I can be like that when I need to be. Though I would prefer if you didn't mention this to anypony," Rainbow said, a little laugh in her voice. I nodded my head and hugged her again.

"Thank you Rainbow. I really needed this," I said, pulling away from the hug. We looked at each other for a moment before we both began to laugh.

"Oh, right. Midnight, I have something you might like," Rainbow said, gaining my full attention.

"It's tomorrow, and you don't have to go if you don't want too, but I have two tickets for Equestrian five hundred. Would you like to go with me?" she asked. I excitedly nodded my head, remembering all the fun I had on the day I went to see the Wonderbolts. Rainbow chuckled slightly and patted me on the back with her hoof.

"Awesome. I will see you tomorrow then," Rainbow said, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. A moment later, the door was open and Rainbow was already downstairs bidding Twilight farewell. I walked to the balcony of the stairs just in time to see Rainbow leaving through the front door. I looked down and saw Twilight closing the door behind her, stopping and gazing up at me. We stood there for a moment before I started to move down the stairs. Twilight had her ears pinned back and took a step backwards. I continued to walk down the stairs and up to her before kneeling down so we were eye level. She stared at me for a moment before looking away, ashamed of herself. I gently reached a hand up to her chin and moved it so our eyes met again. I then pulled her into a loving hug, holding her tightly as I began to cry lightly.

"I love you mom?" I said, Twilight standing shocked, but soon tears were streaming from her eyes as well.

"I love you too Midnight," Twilight reciprocated through chocked tears. The two of us continued to hug each other for a long while, time meaningless as we talked for hours on end about anything and everything that came to mind.


End file.
